Pulau Berapi
Pulau Berapi is a military-controlled oil refinery and port in Just Cause 2. Description The name stands for "volcanic island" or "furious island" in Malaysian. The ground below the central part of the refinery in the north of the island forms a skull pattern. This can be easily spotted using the PDA. It's Panau's main oil shipping port and refinery. It consumes the whole island and is used to refine and transport oil all over Panau. It was built when Baby Panay took power. He wanted to build an oil empire, so he built a whole system to sell his new oil. It starts with offshore rigs, then refineries and then Gas stations or other facilities. What is so spectacular about the engineering of this port, is that it eliminates a whole step, thus speeding up production. Apart from all the Fuel Silos here, 13 high concrete destillery towers, main buildings and 21 special chimneys that can't be destroyed can be found here. These chimneys are spitting out both flames and a black smoke. Strangely, the flames don't hurt Rico. The port is, when not completed, heavily guarded. Be very careful if you are attacking this port with an helicopter, as the port houses an exclusive amount of 6 SAMs. Not even the skilled pilot can handle that, but fly low, don't stand still, and sight on spots beside a silo 3-group on both sides of the island, where the SAMs can be found. If your helicopter is destroyed, you can find two new ones at the port. The island itself is an old inactive volcano, even told by the name. It's the largest island in the Tengah Bay. The craters forms the skull pattern. Unlike its old counterpart, Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, the refinery uses only raw oil produced inside the country, mostly at Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar in the Panau Barat Oil and Gas Fields. At the other, they use imported oil from Brunei. A suspect is that they store their raw oil inside large artifical caverns, like a whole bunch of other, real refineries, as it seems there's no raw oil cisterns here. Though this port uses a very large area, the harbor section is fairly small compared to many other ports. Process The tower-like main buildings holds the control units and the boileries for the refinery, where hot raw oil is heated up to 400 degrees celsius. Then the oil is pumped into the high destillery towers, and after being destilled the oil is stored in all the large Fuel Silos. There's speculated to be at least one cracker facility at the top of the refinery, where long Hydrocarbonatic chains are cracked down to smaller monekyles, components for more requested products. Output (speculated): *Diesel - 63% *Gasoline - 15% *Jet Fuel (Kerosene) - 12% *Natural Gas - 6% *Others - 4% Completion *Destroy 2 Generators. *Destroy 2 Broadcast Towers. *Destroy 67 Fuel Silos. *Collect several Resource Items. *Destroy 6 SAMs. *Destroy one Pipeline. The pipeline control is right in the upper center of the island, in the higher area. The easiest way to complete the refinery is to start from the east port and loop round the island to the west port with triggered explosive, destroying the SAM sites as you go. This is an excellent tactic as it leaves the island almost totally defenless when you end up in the west port and pick up the AH-33 Topachula and fly back round destroying everything in your path. The only thing to watch out for is the soldiers with rocket launchers on top of the silos. Differences from a real refinery San Esperito of Just Cause (1) has much more basic facilities, which don't look very realstic. Pulau Berapi is the closest thing to a realistic refinery in Just Cause 2. The main differences from a real refinery are: *Too many gas burners (burning chimneys). These are used to burn extra gas that isn't put to any use. A real refinery of this size would have at most 2. If there would be no such gas burners, then there should be several Gas Holders. *Real refineries don't have concrete destillery towers. Instead the towers are usually made of steel and are also much more complex than these. There should also be more of them. Vehicles *There's a SV-1007 Stonewall in the western port near the barracks. *A unique green Dalton N90 at about X:14480; Y:17800. It still has Roaches symbols. *AH-33 Topachula. **Between the barrack buildings in the western port. **On a helipad in the western port, in the harbor section. **Behind some larger Fuel Silos in the upper, western port. **On another helipad in the upper refinery. *There's a glitch where a civilian truck spawns in midair in the north-east inner corner. *An MV Quartermaster on the Eastern port, behind a wall and emplaced weapon. Trivia *The skull easter egg is in the center of the island. It's large, so you need an aircraft to see it. **Grand Theft Auto 4 has something similar. There's a skull in the center of Francis International Airport. *There's a Flak Cannon above the pipeline, that can be used to destroy the silos in sight. *There are soldiers with rocket launchers located near the entrances to the refinery complex along the road. Usually on top of the larger silos. *Soldiers spawn en masse on the island, so caution is advised. Unlike in all (or almost all) other bases, it's impossible to out fight them in the western port - 10 new soldiers spawn as soon as you turn around. *The probably easiest way to get there is to steal an airplane from Kampung Tujuh Telaga, 1,5 km away. *The positions of the SAMs are not the wisest thing of this refinery. In combat with them, several missiles usually hit one or more of the Fuel Silos. *There's a health cabinet at the top of the facility. *This is one of, if not the only military base/port/airport that lacks Fuel Depots. Gallery Pulau Berapi Sunset.jpg|Sunset at Pulau Berapi. Pulau Berapi Skull.jpg|Seen from above. Pulau Berapi Sunrise.jpg Multi-Lock Pulau Berapi.jpg|Using a Multi-Lock Missile Launcher on some of the silos. Pulau Berapi North.jpg|Seen from the north. Pulau Berapi From Bandar Pertama.jpg|Seen from Bandar Pertama. images.jpg Pulau Berapi Map.jpg|Map view over the island. Videos Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Ports Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings Category:Companies Category:Fuel Production Category:Islands of Panau